I Shall Always Love You
by animegirl4321
Summary: Yuki Sohma had a run in with the Zodiac God, Akito Sohma. Kyo wants to help Yuki out and make him feel better, but how is he supposed to do that without revealing his true feelings for the Rat. Warning: Yaoi, swearing, graphic sex. Not your cup of tea? Then go read a different story.


**HEY! It's me again! This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction! Personally, I find it's better than my Gin x Tsukune story because I know the Fruits Basket characters better than the Rosario + Vampire characters **** I really hope you'll enjoy this one! I started writing this one before The Truth About Ginei Morioka, but never had the chance to finish it! But here it is! A Fruits Basket fanfic about Kyo and Yuki! My all time favorite pairing in Fruits Basket :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters! They are the property of Takaya Natsuki!**

**This story takes place after the events that happened in episode 13, A New School Term Starts. Now enough of my blabbering! ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

:No POV:

Kyo and Yuki Sohma were sitting in the living room watching television, for once not fighting. Yuki was seated elegantly on the armchair while Kyo was sprawled on the couch. Their best friend, Tohru Honda, had decided to spend the weekend at her friend, Hanajima's, house.

Yuki sighed in boredom, wishing Kyo would change the channel. He had been watching wrestling since they got home from school.

When Yuki sighed, Kyo looked at him, "What's the matter?" he demanded, his gorgeous crimson eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing…can't we watch something that we both like? You know I hate wrestling," Yuki said warily.

"No way! I'm watching _this_! It's your own damn fault for not getting to the TV before me," Kyo said angrily, shifting his gaze back to John Cena and The Rock wrestling.

Yuki sighed again and looked at the wall opposite of him as he remembered what had happened at school today.

*_Flashback_*

_Haru had just made a scene at school by turning Black when the student council president, Makoto, made Momiji cry by yelling at him for wearing the girl's uniform. _

"_It suits him better than the boy's uniform because he's so little! Imagine him when he's all grown up and wearing the boy's uniform?" said Haru._

_The two girls who were with Makoto suddenly got a nosebleed as they pictured Momiji all grown up. One of the girls, the one with the ponytail, looked at Makoto, "Mr. President. We should leave him alone. Besides, he looks cute with that uniform on," she said, wiping the blood from under nose._

_Makoto pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed, "Very well, then. But you!" he exclaimed, pointing at Haru, "You will never convince me that that is your natural hair color!"_

_Haru then dragged Makoto into the bathroom and about a minute later they came out. Makoto's face was bright red, "Impressive evidence, there's still many strange things in this world unknown to me. You may have won this time, Sohma! But I won't let you get away with it again!" After that he ran away down the hall with the two girls following him._

_Everyone was horrified that Haru would go so far as to show Makoto his pubic hair. Naturally, innocent Tohru didn't even think about that, "Hatsuharu? So how did you prove to him that was your natural color?"_

"_Come with me and see for yourself," said Haru with an evil grin. Kyo and Yuki had had enough and they knocked Haru out._

"_Um, so how did he prove it?" asked Tohru again._

"_Never mind. Don't worry about it Miss Honda," said Yuki._

_Haru then woke up and he was back to White Haru, "Why am I so exhausted?" he asked no one in particular._

_Yuki and Kyo face palmed, "You think _you're_ exhausted?" Kyo said warily._

_The school bell rang and as Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki headed to their next class, Momiji called them back, "Haru and I have to tell you something. Sorry Tohru," he said apologetically._

"_Oh it's okay," she smiled, "I can walk to class by myself. Bye!" She ran off and Momiji looked at Yuki and Kyo._

"_Akito's here at the school. I thought you'd want to know right away. Especially if you didn't want to see him," said Momiji quietly._

_Yuki walked away slowly and saw Tohru talking to Akito. He ran outside and when Akito saw him and walked towards him, Yuki felt fear fill his senses._

*_Flashback over_*

"Hey, Yuki?" asked Kyo timidly. Yuki turned his gaze onto his orange-haired cousin and was shocked to see him blushing, "How are you feeling? About bumping into Akito, I mean?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, "Since when do you care about how I feel, stupid cat?" he replied coldly.

"Don't call me stupid! And I was just trying to make sure you were okay, so don't be such an asshole!" he yelled, angrily turning his face back to the TV.

Yuki was about to say something back when Shigure walked in, "Are you two bickering again?" he asked with a smile, "Honestly, you two argue like an old married couple."

Yuki glared at him, "No we're not bickering!" He suddenly realized that Shigure was wearing the suit that he borrowed from Hatori, "Where are you going?"

"Oh right, I'm just going to be out with some fellow writers. Don't wait up for me because I'll be home late," he explained again.

"Going out drinking again? Is Ayame and Hatori going as well?" asked Kyo in a bored voice, as if he didn't really care what the answer was.

"Well, Aya is, but Tori is busy caring for Akito. He caught a cold when he was standing outside," he replied, "Don't destroy the house while I'm gone, you two," he added over his shoulder.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do for dinner?" demanded Kyo, but Shigure was already gone, "Dammit!" he growled, turning back to the TV.

"There's still some Beef Stew left in the fridge that we can reheat," Yuki said quietly. He felt Kyo's eyes on him.

"Then go reheat it, damn rat. I'm watching TV!"

Yuki was angry now, "Yeah, sure! I'll reheat it if you want the stove to catch fire," he exclaimed. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Once he was there, he leaned over the sink as tears filled his eyes.

:Yuki's POV:

I had been in love with Kyo for as long as I could remember. The day I met him, he was walking with his adopted father, Kazuma Sohma, when a gust of wind blew his red baseball cap off and it landed right into my unsuspecting hands. Kyo ran to get it, but when he saw me holding it he stopped and stared at me. I felt as if those crimson eyes were staring right into my soul. I knew he was the Cat, but I never talked to him because Akito wouldn't let me. It was on that fateful day that I fell in love with him. I knew it was wrong of me to feel like this about my male cousin, but I couldn't help it.

I angrily wiped the tears away from my eyes and went to the fridge to pull out the Beef Stew that Tohru had made the night before. I brought it to the stove and placed it on the burner, then looked down at all the dials. I put my hand on the stove as I turned one of the dials. That was when I felt an uncomfortable heat on my hand that was getting worse by the second until it got unbearable.

"Ouch!" I cried, yanking my hand away from the stove. I looked at it and saw that it was turning red and it was starting to sting, "Shit! Ow!"

As I went to the sink to run my burned hand under cold water, I silently cursed the stupid cat for being so self-centered. When I pulled my hand out from under the water it started to sting again and little tears filled my eyes and leaked out from the pain.

:Kyo's POV:

_Maybe I was a little too hard on Yuki_, I thought to myself, _but he was being so damn annoying! I don't know why he reacted like that when I asked him how he was doing after meeting Akito at school! _Well…actually I do know why. It's because I'm always so rude to him and always challenging him to fight. Nobody knows that I have a soft spot for Yuki.

Truthfully, I've been in love with Yuki since I met him the day my cap flew into his hands. I love the way he would look at someone when he talks to them. I loved everything about him. I suddenly heard a crash and a loud "Ouch!" come from the kitchen and I threw the remote on the couch and ran in. There I saw Yuki cradling an obviously burnt hand, "Shit! Ow!" he muttered. Then he started to cry.

I stood there, shocked to see the usually calm and collected Prince crying. I walked over to him, "Yuki?" I asked uncertainly, "What happened?"

Yuki looked up at me and quickly wiped away his tears, "Nothing! I'm fine," he said, his voice trembling.

I walked slowly over to him and took his burnt hand in my hands, "How did you burn your hand?" I asked him, genuinely worried.

Yuki sighed, "I tried to reheat the stew, but all the knobs confused me and I turned on the wrong burner," he explained glumly, gently pulling his hand away from mine.

"You honestly can't do anything yourself, can you, Yuki?" I sighed, "Run your hand under cold water. I'll make dinner."

"I already did, stupid cat! You think I don't know that what you need to do?" he hissed angrily, "It didn't work."

I took a deep breath to calm down the anger that was rising in my chest, "You need to leave it under the water for at least 10 minutes! After, I'll put Polysporin and bandages on it," I said, walking over to the stove. I heard Yuki sigh and turn the water on. I turned on the stove and started stirring the stew. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Yuki spoke up.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me, Kyo? You hate me," he said quietly. He stared at the water that was cascading down his hand and his cheeks had a faint pink tinge to them.

I hesitated before answering, trying to figure out the best way to tell him the truth, "I never said I hated you," I said finally, "You only assumed I hated you."

I felt his eyes on me, "But all those times you challenged me and called me a 'damn rat'? You wouldn't have done or said those things if you didn't hate me."

I sighed, "I only called you a damn rat because you always called me a stupid cat. And as for challenging you…that was because Akito said if I could beat you before graduating high school then he would allow me to be a part of the family. That was the only reason why I kept challenging you," I explained quietly.

Yuki was silent and I continued stirring the stew when I suddenly felt arms go around my waist from behind. I tensed when I felt Yuki's lips against my neck, "What are you doing, you damn rat?!" I demanded, trying to ignore my heart that was pounding in my chest.

Yuki moved his lips to my ear, "What was your point when you said all that?" he asked, his voice sounding husky.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I blushed, "My point was that…that I never hated you. All this time I was secretly in love with you," I said quietly.

:Yuki's POV:

My eyes widened in shock after Kyo said that. All this time, Kyo was in love with me? I chuckled, "Well…that's good to know," I said.

Kyo turned to face me, his tanned cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, "What do you mean 'that's good to know'?" he demanded.

I grinned, "Well…I guess I could tell you. I've been in love with you since I was seven years old. I was only rude to you because I thought you hated me. So, I figured that if you hate me then I should hate you as well. Plus I didn't say anything because I didn't want Akito to find out and hurt you."

Kyo looked at me, his crimson eyes wide, but full of excitement and love. Kyo suddenly leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to mine. After a few minutes, he pulled away, "I don't give a damn about Akito. He can't stop two people from being in love!" he said fiercely.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his again, this time putting my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Kyo kissed me back and I was glad that the house was empty tonight. I felt something rise to touch the inside of my thigh. Kyo wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled me even closer, feeling my boner prodding his thigh.

"You get hard just from kissing?" chuckled Kyo. I blushed a deep pink and looked down in embarrassment. Kyo smiled, "It's okay, Yuki. I'm getting hard, too. See?" He led my hand to his most intimate area and I felt his hard on.

I started rubbing him and he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, "Yuki stop. If we do this, then I won't be able to stop myself from going further," he moaned.

"I don't care. I've been waiting for this moment for 9 years. I can't wait any longer. I want you in every way possible, Kyo," I said stubbornly.

Kyo chuckled before, reluctantly, pulling my hand away from his crotch, "Well at least let me treat your burn. They can get extremely painful if you leave them for too long," he said gently.

At the mention of my burn, it started stinging again and I winced. I sighed and let him lead me to the bathroom. He took my hand in both of his and looked carefully at it, "How long did you have your hand on the burner before you realized it was the wrong one?"

I frowned, trying to remember, "Umm…not very long. Maybe a few minutes, give or take," I said finally.

Kyo got up and walked over to the medicine cabinet hanging over the sink. He took out some burn medication and fabric bandages and walked back over to me, "This might sting a little," he warned. He sprayed some of the burn medication on my hand and it _did_ sting, but it also cooled it down. After spraying the burn medication on my hand, he wrapped the fabric bandage around it.

"There…I'd leave that bandage on for a few days just to give your hand time to heal. After that you should be good," he said. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We both seemed to move closer until our lips touched again and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room, not breaking the kiss.

He brought me to his room and placed me gently on the bed. _This is the first time I've been in his room. It's a lot cleaner than I expected it to be_, I thought to myself. I felt the bed sink as Kyo got on it and I looked over at him. He was topless and I couldn't stop staring. His chest was toned and muscular and it was beautifully tanned. I slowly looked up into Kyo's gorgeous crimson eyes and was shocked to find them soft with love and passion and…was that lust?

Kyo kissed me again and slid his hand up my shirt, brushing his fingers over my hardened nipples. A soft moan escaped my parted lips as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Once my shirt was off, he moved his lips down my neck and to my nipples. Then he took one of my nipples into his mouth and started nipping and sucking it. My breathing was becoming ragged.

Kyo slowly unbuckled his khaki pants and took them off as he kept moving his lips down my body, stopping when he got to the waistband of my jeans. He looked up at me seductively through his thick orange lashes as if asking permission to continue. I slowly nodded my head and he slipped off my pants and boxers. He kissed the head of my cock, then started to slowly take me into his mouth. I gritted my teeth as I felt Kyo's hot mouth around my cock and moaned as he deep-throated me. He kept sucking me off and I felt myself getting closer to my climax. With a yell I released into his mouth and he swallowed every last drop of my seed. I looked at him in bewilderment and he looked back at me, "What?" he asked.

"You…you swallowed that stuff? Didn't it taste disgusting and bitter?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "No! Because it came from you, it tasted good," he said, smirking.

I felt my face go red and suddenly three fingers were waving in front of my face. I took the fingers into my mouth and sucked and licked them until they were coated well with my saliva. He pressed one finger to my entrance and pushed it in. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, but moaned as Kyo started moving his fingers in and out of me. Then he added a second finger and made scissoring motions with them to stretch me a bit more. Finally he added the final finger and that was when I felt the pain. I winced and my muscles clenched. He leaned forward and kissed me and waited until my muscles relaxed before moving his fingers in and out again, trying different angles. At first I was confused at what he was trying to do, but when I felt a jolt of pleasure, I cried out and finally understood what he was doing.

Kyo kept hitting that spot, making stars dance behind my eyes, until I was whimpering and begging him to fuck me. He obliged and pulled out his fingers, not without a lot of complaining on my part. He pulled out a small bottle from the bedside table and put the contents in his hand, rubbing it all over his dick, then massaging my asshole with it. He flipped me over so I was on all fours and positioned himself in front of my entrance, "Are you ready?" he asked me softly. I nodded and closed my eyes as Kyo slowly pushed in.

:No POV:

Yuki gasped in pain as Kyo continued to push in, but Kyo leaned forward and kissed Yuki's neck as he continued to push farther and farther inside. Yuki groaned and rested his head on the bed. Kyo suddenly stopped pushing in.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop? I'm fine, just keep going," said Yuki in a pained voice. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he got used to this new feeling in his ass.

Kyo chuckled, "I can't go any further, Yuki. I'm all the way inside. Can you feel my dick inside you?" he whispered.

Yuki moaned and nodded, "Please move, Kyo. I can't take it anymore," he whimpered.

Kyo smirked and started thrusting into his rat, slowly at first as to not hurt him. He thrusted at different angles trying to find that sweet spot inside of Yuki that would make him moan. He hit a spot inside and Yuki gasped, "Right there, Kyo! Keep hitting that spot!" he cried.

After Kyo found his prostate, he moved faster and harder, making Yuki cry out over and over again. He reached around Yuki's waist and grabbed his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. At this, Yuki moaned louder, "Kyo, I'm going to cum soon," he moaned.

"I know. I am too," Kyo panted.

After a few more thrusts Yuki cried out as he came all over Kyo's bed sheets, "KYOOO," he yelled. As Yuki came hard, his muscles clenched around Kyo's cock. Yuki lay there twitching as he overcame his orgasm.

Kyo was panting. He was close to cumming as well, "Just hold on, Yuki," he panted. He pounded into his rat over and over, making more sweet moans come out of his mouth. After just a few more thrusts, Kyo cried out and came hard inside of Yuki. He collapsed on top of Yuki as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few moments, Yuki spoke up.

"Hey, get off me, Kyo. You're not light you know," he muttered into the bed sheets.

Kyo pulled out of Yuki and rolled over so he was lying beside him. They gazed lovingly at each other and Kyo leaned forward to kiss Yuki softly on the lips again. Yuki kissed back for a moment, then pulled away, "I love you, Kyo," he whispered.

Kyo smiled through the happy tears that started to fill his eyes. Finally someone other than his mother said they loved him and his mother didn't even mean it when she said it. Yuki meant it. He put his arm under Yuki's head as Yuki curled into his side, his arm draped across Kyo's chest. Kyo's other arm encased itself around Yuki's slim waist as he pulled him closer and kissed his head.

"I love you ,too, Yuki. I always have loved you and I shall always love you," he whispered back. Then he closed his eyes and, with Yuki at his side, fell into a happy and dreamless sleep. Yuki loved him and because of that fact, he didn't need anyone else to love him. As long as he had his rat by his side, then he would always be happy.

**Well, what did you think? Was it a good story? Was it better than my first one? Reviews are very much appreciated **** If there are any pairings in either Bleach, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Vampire Knight that you want me to write about then let me know **** I do Yuri, Yaoi, and straight stories! So please review and let me know what you thought to this story! Byeez! ^-^**


End file.
